


I am drowning in an endless sea

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: He drives.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Kudos: 14





	I am drowning in an endless sea

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short something I wrote freshly after finishing season 3. I'm still very shook, and while I think it was truly a great finale, my little heart is suffering. Hope you enjoy!  
> Title from 'Diamond heart' by Alan Walker.

He drives.

He doesn’t know where he’s heading, and he doesn’t care. The sun goes up and down and his eyes burn, his muscles cramping from how hard he’s gripping the wheel, but he doesn’t stop, he won’t stop until the tank is empty or until he drives into a fucking tree, or until his body gives up.

He understands what Anglica meant when he picked her from the hospital, because now he can’t feel anything either, as if someone reached inside him and pulled the most important part of him, something what was making him who he was, and now he’s not even sure if his heart is still beating, because he can’t feel a damn thing.

Maybe he’s dead, in the end. Maybe he died the moment Aureliano closed his eyes for the last time. 

It’s funny and it’s tragic, he thinks. His whole existence, in this place, in this exact time. 

They have defeated Samurai. Manfredi. They should be kings of Rome, all three of them, him, Aureliano and Lele, and yet he’s here, alone, leaving the only life he’s ever known and heading into an unknown direction he’s sure won’t bring him any solace.

He just hopes his mother will forgive him. And Angelica, too. That she will find someone who’s going to love her the way she deserves, and bring her happines he never could.

Spadino greets his teeth, and drives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
